Alpha Online
by Nightmare of HTF
Summary: The game called Alpha was introduced to a girl named Flaky by her friend when she was 12, to boost her confidence and spirit. Sadly that only effected herself for in the game but not the real world. How will this affect Flaky when she moves to her new town?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** The game called Alpha was introduced to a girl named Flaky by her friend when she was 12, to boost her confidence and spirit. Sadly that only effected herself for in the game but not the real world. How will this affect Flaky when she moves to her new town? **Mature:** Violence, Gore, Smut, A little sex scenes... **FlakyxFlippy FlippyxGiggles GigglesxSplendid FlakyxSplendid**_  
><em>

_The game called Alpha was introduced to a girl named Flaky by her friend when she was 12, to boost her confidence and spirit. Sadly that only effected herself for in the game but not the real world. In reality she is a shy girl who has moved from town to town because of her father having a new job. This was the start of new term for her._

**Chapter 1:** Alpha Online

(Gonna use the nerve gear (SAO) for this so just so you know there will be slightly some ideas from SAO).

"So many boars..." I muttered holding my sword in my hand tiredly. I had killed about 50 of these things so far and yet they still haven't dropped the quest item. I heard someone snicker as I turned to see a girl holding a boar like a pet. Her hair was blonde, bright blue eyes and her breasts were about a C cup? I raised a brow at her in confusion on why she would be snickering... Was it because of my B sized breasts?! OR My high level killing level twenty boars?

She turned to me and took out something from her inventory, it was a whistle of some sort. I blinked and raised a brow and she smirked at me. "Oh come on, you're on the same quest right? TAME MORO-MOAR BOAR." She spoke the last part quiet loud. I blinked and gasped. I was killing boars in one-two hit before forgetting to tame the boss...

The girl giggled and looked at me with curious eyes and read my username."Red Angel?" She questioned as I smiled. "That's my name! Um... CutiePie?" CutiePie giggled and smiled. "Call me Giggles, I really like to laugh a lot." She said as I sighed at how it perfectly fitted her. "Okay, Giggles." We added each other and I finally handed in my quest.

"So where do you live Red? I'm living in a place called Happy Tree Town." Said Giggles said as she munched on her snack, I on the other hand wasn't quite hungry... Especially when you see a girl munching in a large deer leg that was twice her size of course. I looked at her and smiled. "Strangely I'm moving to Tree town... Weird that I met some one from Tree Town right?" I Laughed as did Giggles.

We spoke all day until I realized one of my friends had come online named DarkShadow. "Ah my friend is on, you wanna meet them?" I asked but Giggles shook her head. "Sorry maybe another time, I gotta go clean my room before my mom gets mad. Also find me in Tree town okay!" With that Giggles had logged off.

It was such a coincidence to meet someone from the same town as me, I mean seriously! It was amazing! I smiled to myself until I felt a pair of large hands appear in front of my face. Leathery type gloves... Smelled like sweat... Yeah this was Dark-Kun. I looked up to see his trade mark smirk with his shining blue eyes against his dark green hair. "Hey." I spoke as he released me.

**DarkShadows POV:**

Her light blue eyes, long fire like hair and the face of an angel, her character name fits her quite well. I looked at the red goddess as she raised a brow at me for why I was staring at her. "Oi, Dark-kun? You afng?" She joked as I blinked and shook my head. "Sorry I was thinking about what to do today." I spoke with a quiet voice. I looked at the time and sighed. "I came on late again right?" I sighed feeling bad but Angel shook her head. "No no, its only 5 anyway." She spoke in her angelic voice to me.

Wow. It really does her suit her, her username of course. I thought for a moment before grabbing her hand. "The earth town has its festival today, lets go and have some fun for once instead of questing." I suggested as she sighed.

"Just this once dark... You know my dream is to be the number one ranked female player and ranked one out of all the players to..." Muttered Angel as I chuckled. "Even number one players have a day off now and again." I smiled and whistled, making my mount appear. It was as a flying carpet of course though."Come on, jump on." I smiled as I held out my hand for her.

I saw how hasty she was and I sighed, so I decided to pick her up and place her on my lap making her blush at me."O-Oi-" I placed my hand over her mouth and winked as we flew to the earth town for the festival.

As we arrived, Angel looked around in awe. Angel loved her food so of course she'd be in awe at this moment in time. She looked so happy at this and I knew she was would like it. As we walked through the festival, we played all sort off games, eaten lots of food and we even battles people in some mini games and I knew she was enjoying it.

"Woo! Today was the best!" Yelled Angel as she spreads her wings out. I looked at her smiling and I couldn't help but chuckle at her. Looking at the clock, it was nine now and I sighed. "I gotta go, its gotten pretty late." I spoke. For a second I thought I saw her frown but I think it was just my imagination. "Okay, tomorrow I'm in school so I'll be on a little later." She said as I nodded.

Flaky's POV:

I took the nerve gear off my head and I yawned. It was also nine as well for me and I had to be up early tomorrow for my first day in my new school... Woo... I placed my pyjamas on and went down stairs to see my younger brother playing on some game. I sighed and poked the back of his head and spoke. "Mom said no games after nine." I told him. You see, me and my brother are actually twins. Red hair, ruby eyes, pale skin and we're both short.

We have a lot in common, we both play AO (Alpha online) and we both love games. He's also my closest friend as well since we're usually moving about, we've never actually made any friends except the people online. "Oh, she mentioned no Nerve Gear, she never mentioned the games like the games console." Winked my little brother named Dan. (Dan as in dandruff, get it xD) I sighed at him and sat down next to him. I watched him play on his game and I thought about it for a moment. "Hey... When we're in the new school tomorrow, don't tell anyone that I play AO." I asked him as he raised a brow at me.

"Huh? But why? You're like the best player on there a-Oooh." Dan clicked on to what I meant and I sighed. "Girls would think I'm weird, being into games as they only like girly things like dresses and make up." I muttered as he smirked at me. "Flaky, not all girls like that stuff." He said to me as I smiled at him. "Yeah but I still don't want anyone knowing though okay?" I told him as he nodded.

The next day...

We has arrived at the TTHS which meant Triple Tree High School. They said this place was haunted with ghosts and ghouls. I shook at the thought of one of them coming up behind me and dragging me away into the darkness. I gulped as I saw Dan smirk at my reaction. "Idiot, there is nothing to be afraid of." He smiled until I saw his face go pale as snow, his eyes as wide as possible and his body shaking. I gulped once again and turned around to see an old man with the facial expression of a psychopath, his lips all chapped like a two rough rocks trying to escape and his wrinkles were covered with black soot as he held a shovel. He was the schools janitor and Dan was scared of him?

I looked at Dan who shook his head and pointed behind the old man. There was a beautiful girl with short pink hair that reached just the bottom of her neck, her eyes big and blue with her eye lashes long as possible. Her small cherry like lips stood out on her not so tanned face and the most noticeable thing of all is that redish-pinky bowe in her hair. She looked at me and then at Dan and then back to me and giggled. I blinked and heard the bell go and me and Dan made our way to the principals office.

"Ah... So what now..." I asked Dan as he shrugged. We saw the door begin to open but we saw no one there. We both blinked and looked at each other before heading inside. We looked at the room full of... Toys? Baby toys in fact. We couldn't help but smirk as we saw a baby sat in the principals chair and a man on the floor covered in toys. "Now that's funny." Smirked Dan as I looked at the man.

"Um..E-Excuse me..." I stuttered as he suddenly jumped up giving me a fright. He looked around and noticed the baby on his chair and he sighed. "Christopher Cub Poppilton, what have I told you about knocking daddy out?" He spoke as we both held in a laugh.

"A baby did this?" We both said as the principal gasped. "Oh goodness, I'm sorry." He bowed as he held Christopher in his arms. "I'm Mr Poppilton, Pops for short. I am the Principal and you must be the new students, Flaky and Dan right?" He asked as we both nodded. "Right, here Is a map of the school, your time tables... And..." He rummaged through his draws and pulled out two nerve gears.

"Um excuse me, what are these for?" I asked as he grinned at me making flinch. "Its to study of course. PE, IT and science is when you'll be using these of course." He said as he stood up. "I think that's all, now hurry up to your first lesson." Said Mr Pops as we left the room.

"PE... What about you?" I asked him as he grinned. "PE." He said as we both left to the PE hall. Inside the hall there was nerve gear cables and students connected by wearing them. I saw the teacher take his set off and looked at us. "I heard you two would be late so I had to wait for you both. Now huck up and lets begin the lesson." He said as we nodded.

Me and Dan placed the nerve gear on... We looked at each other and blinked. "Why are we in the same nerve system?" I asked as he shrugged at me like he usually would when I asked him a question. "Welcome, I am the nerve gear system voice control, I am hear to help you get started." The voice said as we looked around to see where it was coming from. "Now, male human, pick your ideal username." The voice said as Dan smirked. "My user name is-" "Idiot." I interrupted making Dan glare at me. "I-Its not..!" "Welcome Idiot, please leave the room." With that Dan disappeared as I laughed.

"Now, female human, what is your username?" "Hmm...Red."I simply said as suddenly a bright light flashed infront of me. I was in a white room filled avatars- not any avatars, my old avatars from online games! I spotted a male one that I used to play on and smirked. "Oh the memories..." I giggled as I spotted my AO character. "Hiya!" A girly voice yelled. "I am the one and only Mistika! I'm the character control system! Would you like to play as any of your avatars from an online site? You would gain experience points but you will get much stronger!"

"Hmm.. That sounds like a lot of fun... But does everyone know who I am if I do that?" I asked as Mistika giggles. "Of course not! You see, your around the world on this nerve gear so no one can know who you are. Also they wont be able to tell your IP address either since it will be private."

"Hmm... Will the school know who I am?" I asked as Mistika sighed. "Nope, just me and your principal. You can tell others who you are if you want to." I thought about it for a moment and nodded. "Yeah okay, ill play as my character from AO named RedAngel." I asked Mistika did her work and me and my character together. "Alright, you're in PE so its battle time!"

I arrived on a field filled with many guys and only a few girls. I looked about and saw the name Idiot and some guys making fun of him. "Oi, idiot-kun, why did you make your name idiot?"

"Ugh! I didn't! Me and my idiotic sister came on to the nerve gear system together so we had to sign up and she said idiot for my username..." Dan said making the guys laugh.

"Hm... We're all from the same school..." I checked the character log to see if the school was under my name- thankfully it was not there."Woah, babe at 3 o'clock!" I heard from a guy. A bunch of them came over to me and I looked at them. Maybe I should give them the cocky cow attitude? The diva? Ooo the shy girl! That will do.

"Hey, how about we battle?" Said a familiar voice who I recognised straight away. It was Dan! He came to save me! I saw him talking to a purple haired girl who was holding a pickle plush doll... That bastard! I thought he was gonna help me out!

"You're very cute." Winked a blonde haired boy who wore bunny ears as a head gear. "Charlie, you always take the hot girls, let some one else have a try!" Whined a male with a large hammer, wearing what I believe was a costume for fun.

"Try? Excuse me but I'm not an object. How rude." I puffed my cheeks out making them gasp. Oh no.. Did I do something wrong? "You're so cute!" They said hugging my waist like children as I sighed. I could just falcon slash them and one hit kill them... But its my first day so ill let this slide. Suddenly, I felt one of them slap my butt... I withdrew my sword and slashed their heads off, killing them instantly.

"Woah... She's mega strong to defeat two people who are rank B's...!" People muttered. I began to nervously laugh as they looked at me. "Hey... Isn't that RedAngel?" I heard one person say as they looked at me.

"It is!" Another yelled. I gulped as they ran at me with swords, obviously wanting to fight with me. I on the other hand placed my hand out infront and made a large square shape appear made of jelly land on them and get them stuck. "Sorry, but I'm here to observe the lesson, not get involved."

"You have now, Red-Chan." Said a sweet voice. I looked over and noticed CutiePie waving at me. "Giggles?" I smiled and rushes to her. "Everyone wants to fight me, its too exhausting!" I complained as she giggled. "Well of course, you're cute, a fierce fighter and you're the popular human of AO." Said Giggles who took out her wand. "But I'm the best mage ever."

"Let me see you fight another mage then." I asked her as she grinned. She walked over to Dan who was still trying to flirt with that girl but was clearly failing as she wasn't that interested in him. "You're a mage right?" Asked Giggles sweetly to him.

"Yes I am, is there something you need?" He asked until he actually looked at her. "Damn..." He muttered. Giggles smiled before leashing a giant fireball at him, luckily Dan managed to dodge it looking at her. "You crazy?!" He yelled at her until a rainfall of fire came down. "Water protect!" He said taking out a staff. He was protected by the water shield that wrapped around himself. He coughed at the steam around him until he felt a whack in the head from a fire ball, a critical hit...

Giggles smiled in victory as I sighed. To be the best, she should actually try instead of relying on luck. I petted her head and smirked. "You deserved that..." I teased as he glared. "You're the one who gave me this damn name, if anything... Someone should teach you a lesson!"

"With pleasure." Said a voice. An archer stood up and aimed falcon arrows at me. I gasped and took my sword out and slashed them as fast as I could - of course I missed some and some missed me. One landed through my shoulder making me gasp in pain. I held my shoulder and groaned. I looked up to see three people. An archer, priest and a warrior grinning at me. I gulped and got up.

"Three against one? This shall be fun." A grin was planted on my lips as I held my sword in my hands, ready to battle them. "Mega slash!" A bolt of lightening struck my sword and I slashed the priest with ease, doing a lot of damage to him. The best thing about mega slash is it does damage to the enemy and the enemies team. Before the priest had a chance to heal, I slashed him twice bringing his HP to one. He was now out of the battle. I looked at the archer and the warrior who backed away from me.

I on the other hand, wanted to beat them to a pulp for trying to battle me 3 - 1 like idiots. I took out a scroll and used it to increase my attack by 60%, this is when an arrow shot me through the knee making me groan. "That's dirty." I glared as the archer giggled. Giggled? That's a girl?! I looked at the archer who ran at me with a knife until the warrior jumped in front of me and grabbed the knife from the archer. "We know when we're beaten, if she defeats the priest then we're pretty much screwed with out the healing."

I looked at the warrior. His red hair just slipping out from under his helmet, well shaped body and his weapon stood out. I took out the arrow and gasped. "Shit..." I muttered as I looked away. A small priest ran over to me, his purple hair getting in his eyes as he ran. I noticed his robe was under his feet and he fell face first to the floor. "A-Are you okay?" He panted looking at me as I blinked. "Um... Your face..."

He looked at me in confusion until he took out a mirror seeing blood drip down his face and splash to the floor. He looked rather wheezy and then he fainted. What kind of priest does that?! He's supposed to heal if he's injured! Like damn! I sighed, shaking my head as a man walked over. He placed a hand of my knee and healed it, then he said some words. "Wake the bird from its nest, and that hatchling will not be able to rest." He said in a rhyme.

"That doesn't make any sen-" suddenly the purple haired boy opened his eyes and looked around. He looked at me and smiled. "I'm sorry about that, I am toothy because i have big buck teeth. This is Lumpy, he really is smart in this game but in real life, he is thick as a wall." Laughed toothy as Lumpy sighed. "Oh, I'm RedAngel, call me Red." I smiled at him.

A bell went off which meant everyone had to get off the nerve gear. I logged out and took off the nerve gear. I looked around and saw some people staring at me and Dan. "D-Dan... W-what d-did you d-do?" I asked him nervously until he shrugged."They were looking at us when I woke up." He said as he noticed the pink haired girl.

"U-Um... W-Why a-a-are you s-staring at u-us..." I stuttered as they smiled. "Well, Mr Lumpy said to get to know you." Said a boy with large teeth... Toothy? Wait... I looked at everyone and realized that they were all in the same field as me and Dan... "Which field were you in?" Asked a boy with blonde hair, wearing a bunny hat. That's the flirt! I thought to myself. "I-I dunno... I've never played th-these before..." I stuttered. I heard them gasp as I gulped. Do they know I'm lying?

"That's so bad! Next time try and be in the same field as everyone!" Said a boy with... No arms? He has no arms? How does he place the nerve gear on... I looked and saw robotic objects hanging out his bag and realized that his arms are robotic. I smiled shyly at everyone and nodded. "Oh! Where you in the same field as RedAngel? She is sooo hot!" Said the boy with the bunny hat. I sighed and shook my head.

"I dont know who she is..." I muttered as I heard them talking away about her. I looked away from them all and noticed someone still in their nerve gear. He had greenish hair, paleish skin, a well built body and he was very tall - according to me that is. "He's hot right?" Said the pink haired girl. "I wouldn't mind a piece of him, you know what Im saying?" She giggled at me."I'm Georgia, but everyone calls me giggles for being so cute and giggly." I looked at her and gave a shy smile. "I-I-I'm Flaky... But my real name is Florence..." I muttered quite embarrassed. "Flaky is a cute nickname, we're gonna be really good friends." I smiled back at her in return.

. . . Giggles... OH NO... Its cutie pie! I've only just realised this! Curse my slowness! What if she finds out my identity?! Could my friendship with Georgia be a complete disaster waiting to happen?! Giggles went to speak with the boy in the bunny hat, they look like a couple... I looked at Dan who was staring at me. "W-What...?" I asked and he shook his head. "She knows you in AO and real life, now if you dont want anyone to know who you are... You best be careful." He said as he left the room.

To be continued...

So! I haven't updated some of my stories in a long time, so I'm trying my best to fit this one in before finishing the final touches on them. Hope you liked it!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** The game called Alpha was introduced to a girl named Flaky by her friend when she was 12, to boost her confidence and spirit. Sadly that only effected herself for in the game but not the real world. How will this affect Flaky when she moves to her new town? **Mature:** Violence, Gore, Smut, A little sex scenes... **FlakyxFlippy FlippyxGiggles GigglesxSplendid FlakyxSplendid**_  
><em>

_The game called Alpha was introduced to a girl named Flaky by her friend when she was 12, to boost her confidence and spirit. Sadly that only effected herself for in the game but not the real world. In reality she is a shy girl who has moved from town to town because of her father having a new job. This was the start of new term for her._

**Chapter 2:** DarkShadow, CutiePie, RedAngel and TheLoneWarrior

So far I've met a whole bunch of people, some knew who I was and some didn't. I was quite famous within the RPG world now. I looked around the cave full of rocks and a few iron ores and sighed. "I'm lost." I said as I fell to my knees in complete and utter tiredness. I looked at my friends list and decided to call Dark, he can easily find me.

I called him and he answered. "What's up Red?" He asked me as I sighed. "You know the longest tunnel of Alpha? Well... I'm kinda lost..." I muttered in embarrassment as he laughed. "I told you to bring a bunch of swords with you and lay them out so you wont get lost." He smirked as I twitched. "Just come and find me!" I said and hung up.

It felt like hours now since I've been in here, the tunnel was completely dark and the place was very quiet. I had killed all the monsters in here so it was very quiet. I decided it would be best to change out of this broken armor and into a robe - just so the armor wont get more damage to it. I took off my chain mail, iron gloves, metal circlet, chain main pants and boots and placed them in my inventory. I placed the robe on and kept the circlet - just in case.

I yawned and looked around. It was pretty much dark now as I couldn't see a thing. I felt someone coming and prayed it was Dark... But it wasn't. It was Giggles! Why was she here? I looked at her and light a fire making her gasp and rush over to me. "Red! I'm so happy to see someone! I've been here for hours and I can't get out!" I smiled, glad it wasn't just me who was stuck in here.

"Wait... You're a mage... Can't you teleport yourself out of here?" I asked her as she laughed lightly, scratching the back of her head. "Well... Not exactly... I can only do it when I'm outside of towers, caves and homes." She said making me sigh. "What about a spell to escape a cave?" I asked her as she shook her head. "I'm only level 66, I gotta be level 70 to do that." She said making me groan. "Lets just hope my friend can get us out of here before the mobs wake up again." I said as I cracked my knuckles.

It had been a few minutes now as we continued our talk. "So, you moved to tree town?" She asked making me smile."Not yet, but I will soon." I said, I had to play it off so she wouldn't figure me out. If I said this she wont get the suspicion that its me. I heard a loud thud and looked to see Dark smiling at me. "Yeah... I ran out of swords..."

I twitched and grabbed my sword ready to pulverize him until Giggles held me back to stop me. After a while, I had calmed down and was glaring at Dark for being so idiotic. "You're mad?" He asked me as I threw a rock at his head. "No, I'm super happy that we're stuck in this damn cave together." I sarcastically said making him smile. This guy..."You're so hot!" Said Giggles with awe. Dark and I looked at her in complete and utter shock. For two reasons that is. He has never been called that and I'm always calling him ugly...

"Why thank you, at least someone appreciates my good looks." Dark said with a grin as I grabbed his hand and pulled him to me. "I'd kill you, but I would just upset Giggles." I bluntly said. "Giggles? Georgia?" Dark said as my jaw dropped. Does that mean... Dark and I attend the same school?! "Huh? How do you know my name?" Giggles asked as he grinned. "Its me, Splendid! I'm surprised you haven't guessed it by now!" He said with a smile. Splendid? Wow... What a nickname... "Sean? Oh my god! I didn't even recognise you!" Said Giggles in excitement. Oh I can't wait to see this guy in real life... This should be a laugh.

"How do you know Georgia anyway?" He asked as I raised a brow. "I dont need to tell you that." I bluntly said and got up, I looked around and looked at the three tunnels. I went through the first one getting followed by Giggles and Dark who were talking all the time. "So Sean, do you like anyone?" She asked as he blushed. "Ah well..." I stopped in my tracks and noticed a boy with a helmet on, trying his best to fight the boss. I gasped and watched for a moment. He was losing. I took out my sword and ran down the tunnel. "Oi watch out Red!" A bolder blocked the path off when I went to help him, blocking the exit from Giggles and Dark. "It'll open when the boss is defeated!" I yelled as I ran into the battle.

I pushed the guy a side and blocked the dragons claw with my shield. "Heal up!" I said, passing him a potion to restore his health. I slashed the dragons paw off, making it roar with pain as it moved backwards. I ran up its wing and landed on its back. "You're here to tame it right?!" I yelled as the man nodded. I ran down to wing and stabbed a knife into the bottom of its wing and did the same to the other wing and the bottom of it's tale. I jumped down and watched from the side. He was gently touching the dragons face as it snarled at him. It roared at him with rage as he shook his head. He looked into the eyes of the dragon and the Dragon calmed down. I removed the knives from the beast as the boulder moved from the entrance.

"Sorry for the trouble." Said the Dragon making all four of us stare. "It can talk?!" Yelled Dark making the man nod. "Indeed I can. I am Razaroth, guardian of the land I only fight the best of the best and die for my master." Said the dragon. "You're a pet right?" Asked Giggles as the dragon shook its head. "I am an NPC, I take care of the quest of Excalibur, the sword of the heavens."

I gasped. "Excalibur?!" I smiled in excitement. Making the man whack my head. "What was that for!" I complained. He didn't reply and took out a quest scroll. "Ah, so your the second person to find this quest..." Razaroth said as the man nodded looking at the dragon. It was kinda hard to see his expression due to the amount of armour he wore. The man turned to me and opened up the friend sheet. He pointed to it and I blinked. "You want to be my friend or you want to join the party?" I asked as he nodded. I twitched looking rather irritated. "Both?" I asked and he nodded.

I accepted his friend request as did Dark and Giggles. After he joined the party he kept staring at me. "W-What?" I asked as he pointed at my level. "Oh, yeah I'm level 79, not far now." I smiled as he looked at the other two for a moment before looking at Razaroth. "Shall we go?" I asked as I mended Razaroth. With a nod, we all got on Razaroth as he flew through the cave tunnels light and out.

It had been a few hours now and the sun was beginning to set. I looked out at the sky and sighed. It turned out I had been asleep for a while. I felt something hard against my body and looked up to see I had been lying on the mysterious man. I checked his name and smirked. "TheLoneWarrior... Fits him well." I muttered as I got off him. I looked too see Giggles and Darka asleep and sighed. We had been out for a while if we've only just reached the Cave of D'rock.

I crawled further onto Razaroth's neck and looked down. "This is it right?" I asked him. "Yes, but when we reach the final room, you must not interfere with the battle." He spoke as I nodded. I went back to the others and woke up them up. We got off Razaroth and walked through the tunnels. It was remarkable! If I was a bard I would never leave! All these jewels were marvellous!

I looked at TheLoneWarrior and sighed. "Do you not like to speak?" I asked as he turned his head to me. He walked closer to me and grabbed me by my shoulders and pulled me to him. I blushed fully and whacked his chest. "O-Oi! What are you playing at?!" He looked over my head and shook his head. He let me go and pointed to the massive gold web and I nodded. "Oh I almost walked into it... Thanks I guess..." I muttered.

"Oi, how long do we have to be in here for?" Asked Dark as I smirked. "You can go back if you want, I'll stay here with the bad ass warrior." I teased making him glare at me. "Hell nah! I'm staying! You promised to level with me." He complained as I shrugged. "Rule #120. A warrior never breaks a promise. As I am leveling with you, you gain experience for entering new place." I simply said as we walked. Dark- I mean Sean keeps acting weird... He was so laid back and calm and now he's like some kid wanting attention all of a sudden. Its quite annoying... I looked at the guy infront of me and sighed. "Hey, can I give you a nickname?" I asked. He turned to me and he shrugged like he didn't care. "Okay then... Um..." I thought about it for a moment. This person was quite mysterious, for all I know it could be a girl like that archer I had battled... I nodded and looked at him. "Hero?"

He shook his head at me. It seems that he hates the name... "How about Hogosha?" I asked him. He thought about it and looked at me. "It means Guardian in Japanese." I said as he nodded. "Great, Hogosha." I smiled at him childishly. "Hey Red, you know since we're helping this guy look for Excalibur, why don't we form a team? And make a guild?" Suggested Georgia. I thought about it. "Giggles, Splendid, Red and Hogosha: TheLoneWarrior... Seems like fun." I said as Dark cheered. "What about you, you in?" Dark grinned at Hogosha. Hogosha stopped and took off his helmet. Blonde hair, blue eyes and slightly tanned. I heard Giggles collapse to the floor and held in a laugh. "Sure, I'm in. Sorry I cant talk under the helmet..." He said with an apologetic smile. I helped Giggles up who was staring at him like crazy. "I'm sorry but, YOU'RE SO HOT!" She squealed making me laugh.

"Yeah I know." Hogosha said like he had heard it too many times to actually care. We walked through the tunnel together as Giggles was trying to flirt with Hogosha, but it seemed he wasn't interested. I stopped for a moment and looked at my self I had been wearing my healing robe all this time... I sighed and whispered to Dark. "I need to change... I'll be around the corner." I said as he nodded. I made my way back around the corner and changed into my armor. It was still quite broken but it would have to do. I saw Giggles rush to me with tears. "Red! He's so damn hot!" She whined. I on the other hand, didn't really care about what his avatar looked like, for all I know in real life he could be a fat man in his late forties, playing on a game to attract young girls. "Hey... Are you tailor at all?" I asked as she nodded. "Great! Can you fix my armor?" I asked and she nodded. It took some time so I was back in my robe. We were on Razaroths back now since we had to fly over the pits of helldoom. I looked at the level monsters and saw there numbers were level 60-80. I was at a good range, sadly the Dark being level 56, Giggles 66 and Hogosha level 75 wasn't the best team.

"So Hogosha, where are you from?" I heard Dark ask."Happy Tree town, you guys must of never of heard of-" "Oh my god! So are we!" Said Dark and Giggles happily. "Red is planning on moving there as well." Giggles said as I nodded slowly. "A bit of a coincidence that we're all from the same place right?" I joked as they nodded. "Wait... You're from tree town... So..." "Flippy?" Giggles eyes sparkled as Dark didn't look so happy. "Oh... So these are your characters..." Hogosha said. "Giggles, Splendid?" He questioned as they nodded, giggles was excited compared to Splendid.

"Oh this is Amazing!" Giggles cheered as I coughed. "Sorry to ruin the fun, but can you continue fixing my armor so we can kill that giant boss and grab Excalibur and go?" I bluntly said as Giggles nodded and went back into fixing my armor. I took out my sword and hummed until I felt a hand grab my arm. Hugosha was staring at me and I raised a brow. "W-What?" I asked. "Your sword... It resembles Excalibur." He said as I smirked. "Because it is. I did this quest on my own at level 70, just to boost my grades. I mean, have you not noticed that I haven't been gaining experience?"

"If I want Excalibur, what do I need to do?" Asked Hogosha. "It's different for each person, find out yourself when it comes to it... But I warn you, only a few people have been able to do this." I said as I placed my armour over my robe. I took the robe off underneath and placed it in my inventory." Now lets go!" I cheered happily as I jumped off Razaroths back. "She's insane..." Hogosha said as Dark grinned. "Yet she's still amazing..." He smirked and jumped off.

After defeating the giant orange troll, we had to wait outside for Hogosha. My armour broke in the middle of the battle... How embarrassing... I had to battle in my healing robe so I took a lot of damage as well. Giggles and Splendid's HP had reached 10% before they almost died. I had 50% of my health remaining and Hogosha had 200% due to Razaroth protecting him and attacking. We heard the door open and saw Hogosha walking out with a set of broken swords. "It said I had to mend these swords and find the true sword of Excalibur."

I raised a brow. "Truth is, you don't mend the sword, you take them to a black smith back in the human village and ask him to take a look at them." I said to him I stood up. You have the portal key right? To escape the cave?" I asked as he gave a nervous laugh. "Razaroth, do you have it?" I asked, refusing to look at the idiot. "Yes, but only my master can take it." I twitched and looked at Hogosha. "Can we just fly there? I mean its so relaxing." Giggles asked. "Alright, can we fly there?" Hogosha asked and Razaroth nodded.

We climbed upon Razaroths back and he flew us out of there. I was lying on my side on his, facing away from the others. They were talking about tree town and other stuff which I didn't want to get involved in. "What about that new girl Flaky, well... Florence?" Giggles said making me twitch. They're talking about me? "Huh, I haven't seen her yet... Apparently she has never used a nerve gear in her life!" Dark said as Giggles interrupted him. "Never? She seems like a boring person." Dark sighed making me twitch. Oh just you wait... When we're leveling I'm gonna get you killed... "Never? She seems very interesting. I wonder how she acted when she has to log in or when she seen the virtual world for the first time..." Hogosha said as he looked over at me. "What do you think about a person who has never used one before?"

I turned over and looked at them. "Simple, it shows how fragile she is. If she has never played one, doesn't that mean she doesn't want to?" I simply said. That's actually true though, a childhood friend asked me to start playing with him on AO and I refused to it since I didn't like games. He told me it would boost my confidence and it did... But only within the game that is. Hogosha nodded. "Or maybe she's just afraid." He shrugged as I shook my head. "She can't be afraid of something she hasn't done before." I simply said and turned my back to them.

The sun had set now as we flew through the sky. Dark and Giggles were currently sleeping as I was keeping an eye out for any monsters that would come and attack. It had been peaceful so far with everyone being quiet. I looked over at Hogosha who had the swords laid out one by one. "Which one is Excalibur?" He asked me as I shook my head. "That would be cheating, I can't tell you." I told him. He sighed and looked through them. "Listen, the black smith will tell you which one it is and he'll send you on a quest with him." I said as I sat down next to him. Hogosha turned his head to me and nodded. "Say, has anyone asked what your name is?" He asked me. "I dont like telling people who I am in real life." I suddenly felt my self being lifted and I blinked. Hogosha was lifting me? He placed me onto his lap and smirked. "I think you'd be pretty cute in real life."

I blushed a dark shade of red and shook my head. "N-No I'm not..." I stuttered with embarrassment. This guy... "Hey, close your eyes." Hogosha said as I raised a brow. "You better not do anything stupid..." I muttered and closed my eyes. That's when I felt something soft get pressed against my... Neck? Huh? I opened my eyes and saw his head resting against the crook of my neck, light snoring heard and I twitched. "He fell a sleep on me..." I twitched. "Then again... I did fall asleep on him before..." I muttered as I remained a wake. "Razaroth, how long until we reach the village of humans?" I asked in a quiet voice. "About 30 minutes." He spoke as I nodded.

I looked down at Hogosha who was still a sleep. He looked rather peaceful actually. I decided to make him lie down, with out him noticing I had moved. I succeeded with that and slowly moved away until he grabbed my leg and pulled me back. I looked to see he was a sleep... Huh? Can think guy attack people in his sleep? I felt his hand travel under my robe and I raised a brow. "What the heck a-" I covered my mouth and grabbed his hand with my other hand. Was he trying to violate me when he's a sleep?! His hand was on my inner thigh at the moment and I felt quite scared. "Soft..." He muttered as I blushed even more. "Hogosha... Wake u-up.." I muttered as I managed to move his arm away. Hogosha turned to me and fell ontop of me... Literally. He legs in between man, his chest plate was painfully against my chest and his head was resting beside mine. I sighed in defeat and let him remain there.

"You idiot..." I muttered. "Everyone, we have arrived at the village of humans." Razaroth spoke. I looked at Hogosha who opened his eyes and was staring at me. "You ready to die now?" I twitched as he raised a brow. "Huh? What did I do..." He asked until he saw our position and blushed immediately. "Sorry..." He said getting off me. "You two are very entertaining to watch." Dark said with an annoyed smirk on his face as Giggles looked like she was kill someone. "YOU SAW THAT AND YOU DIDN'T BOTHER TO HELP ME?!" I yelled at them as Hogosha jumped off and ran to the black I spoke with Giggles and Darj about not helping, Hogosha came out looking rather confused. "What did he say?" Asked Dark. "He said none of them are Excalibur... He said Excalibur is a friend who knows best." He said as I nodded

"That's is true, think. Who knows best?" I said glancing at Razaroth. "Razaroth? You know where Excalibur is?" Hogosha said as Razaroth nodded. "You must fight me. Then I'll reveal the were abouts of Excalibur." Spoke Razaroth as Hogosha shook his head. "I dont fight my friends, even if you are a NPC." He spoke as I looked at him. "You care for a NPC?" Razaroth said to him. "I'm happy, a player caring for a NPC..." Razaroth said until he slammed his tail against Hogosha, sending him flying. "Come fight me." Razaroth spoke.

(Yeah... I finished this scene and it didn't save my battle so you can picture it for yourselves...)

Razaroth was laying on the ground, his body had be slashed by the sword as Hogosha stood over him, his sword to his neck. "Kill me, just finish me..." Spoke the dragon. "I told you... I dont hurt my friends." He said placing the sword in his pouch. "Hurting something that I've actually begin to like, pains me to hurt them. And I'm not doing it." Hogosha said in a serious yet stiff voice. Razaroth smirked as a bright light appeared. "Thank you for caring..." The voice said. The light covered the village and a sword was in the middle of ground in the village. "Excalibur!" Giggles said in excitement. She ran over as she looked and inspected it. "Just like a kid." Said Dark as he walked on. Hogosha grabbed onto the swords handle and brought it out the ground. The white sword glowed gold as a voice appeared. "Hero, best of the best... Take care of this sword." Then the voice had faded.

I watched them speak if Excalibur and smiled. "Looks like I go off now." With that, I logged off. I took the nerve gear off my head and looked around the room. "2 am... Crap... I gotta sleep." I closed my eyes and soon later I fell asleep.

So hey! How was chapter 2? I'm realllyyy into this story so I may update regularly. Anyway! I hope you enjoyed! Favorite, Review, Folllow !


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** The game called Alpha was introduced to a girl named Flaky by her friend when she was 12, to boost her confidence and spirit. Sadly that only effected herself for in the game but not the real world. How will this affect Flaky when she moves to her new town? **Mature:** Violence, Gore, Smut, A little sex scenes... **FlakyxFlippy FlippyxGiggles GigglesxSplendid FlakyxSplendid**_  
><em>

_The game called Alpha was introduced to a girl named Flaky by her friend when she was 12, to boost her confidence and spirit. Sadly that only effected herself for in the game but not the real world. In reality she is a shy girl who has moved from town to town because of her father having a new job. This was the start of new term for her._

**Chapter 3: **Secret exposed after 1 day?

So, I had met a few people now in my new school. There is Charlie, known as Cuddles as he loves to give hugs to girls - especially giggles who Georgia. Then we have Handy which is kinda ironic due to him having no hands. How his name is Harry. Then we have Penny but smells like flowers and pinecones so we call her Petunia. These four people are very close with one another and I on the other hand, I'm not so close with them as I dont know them all that well to say I'm friends with them. "So! How is it being friends with the legendary Red?" Asked Handy as I looked over at them. Giggles smiled and shook her head. "We're the best of friends! We're even forming a guild with Flippy and Splendid!" She cheered.

I on the other hand, I didn't care for her all that well. To me, she seems very suspicious. I wasn't gonna tell her that but I'll have to keep an eye on her. "Hey Flaky, you wanna get some lunch with me?" Laura asked. Laura is nicknamed Lammy due to her love for baby lambs. "S-S-Sure...!" I smiled sheepishly. I got out of my seat and walked to the canteen with Lammy. There were so many people in there! There was a table full of goths, nerds, jocks, cheerleaders, drama geeks, gamers and a pretty plain looking table. "You wanna sit with anyone?" Lammy asked as I shook my head. "I-I-I'm gonna eat outside." I stuttered as I turned and accidentally walked into someone, there food going all over them. I gasped and helped the boy up. "I-I-I'm s-s-so sorry!" I bowed repeatedly. That's when I heard everyone laughing and I looked at the boy. He had purple hair, big shiny dark blue eyes and braces on his buck teeth. "Toothy?" I blinked. "Huh... How do you know who I am?" He asked as I bite my lip. "U-U-Um..." Oh no! Did I just give myself away...!? "Ahh cause of my teeth... I get it..." He smiled at me.

I felt so bad! He looked like he was about to cry so I looked at Lammy who was watching us. "S-S-Sorry Lammy..." I grabbed my desert and through at Lammy, who dodged it and it hit a jock. I gulped and yelled. "Food fight!" I grabbed Toothys hand and ran out the canteen as the food fight had begun. As we made it outside on the courtyard I looked at Toothy who was blushing and I looked rather confused. "Sorry... I didn't mean to walk into you in the canteen..." I said to him as he shook his head. "No no, I should of looked where I was going..." He said with a smile. I gave a little smile myself and sat down next to him on the grass. "I-I-I prepared myself some food, you want some?" I asked him as I took out my sandwiches and passed him one. "Ah... Thanks..Flaky right?" He said as I nodded. "Yeah, but my name is Florence." I l softly said as he chuckled. "Such an old fashioned name!" He laughed as I frowned.

"H-H-How rude." I pouted as he smiled at me. We spent the whole of lunch time talking about different things. And I'm glad to say, I think I've actually made an actual friend. The bell went and I sighed. "W-What lesson are you in?" I asked as Toothy thought for a moment. "Science, I'm on the nerve gears, what about you?" He asked me as I sighed. "English with Miss Monkey..." Everyone calls her a monkey due to her monkey like appearance. Really, she is a sweet woman named Mona Monwell. "Have fun, I'll see you later!" He waved as he ran off to his lesson.

The day had dragged on as I went from lesson to lesson, no PE or any fun lessons. I walked out the school gates and noticed some Jocks around Toothy. "So, you and the new girl are buddy buddy?" Laughed one of them as I watched from the distance. "Do us a favour, get a picture of her looking sexy." Said another Jock as I twitched. Sexy? Me? Good luck with that... "If not, we'll expose your little secret, Timothy." Laughed the jocks. I walked over to them and slapped the man who threatened him. "Y-You have no right to say things to him!" I shyly yelled (if that's possible..) the jock growled and grabbed my hand tightly. "How dare you do that you little slut...!" I saw his fist come towards my face and I gasped. Toothy got infront of me and was punched instead, making him fall to the ground.

"That's enough." Said a voice. They looked to the side and saw a boy with Blue hair and another with Green hair. They looked quite annoyed as they glared at the boys. "Well well, its two face and the comic geek." Laughed one jock. "Ooh I'm so-" I had enough of the guy who was holding my hand in a tight grip and I had kicked him in the place where men should never be kicked. All that was heard was a high pitch squeak as the boy released my hand and held onto his junk. "T-T-Toothy are you okay?" I asked as I saw his mouth bleeding. I just then remembered... He hates the sight of gore... "Y-Yeah you're fine..." I muttered.

"You little bitch! I'm gonna kill you!" Yelled the jock as his friends cracked their knuckles. The green haired boy stepped infront of me with the boy with the blue hair. They looked at the jocks and they fled with fear. I looked so confused... Why did they flea at the sight of them then when before they didn't even budge? "Are you okay m-Red?" He blinked as I raised a brow. "H-Huh... N-No I'm Flaky..." I stuttered, trying to act like I didn't know what this person meant. "Ah... Sorry, you looked like someone I know... I'm Splendid, call me Sean and that two faced guy is Flippy but named Phillip." Teased Splendid. On the outside I was calm, the inside... Not so calm! The idiot and Hogosha are right infront of me in person!

My head began to spin as I collapsed to the ground. Something or someone had caught me... It was to blarey to see anything... My head felt heavy, my body felt numb... Yet... I felt relieved... Splendid almost figured out who I was for a moment! Oh damn... I awoke in the infirmary. The room looked rather dark so I think I had been out for a while. I turned my head to the right and saw it was 5:30 pm. I sat up and held my head. "Ugh..." I grunted. "Oh, you're finally awake, Red." Someone said as I looks around and saw Flippy in the door way. "W-Who?" I stuttered as he sighed. "The file told me who you are, Red. After all, I am Pop's nephew." Said Flippy as he sat on the bed that I was on.

"I don-" He placed his hand over my mouth and I looked at him rather confused. "Like the voice said before you create your character; only the principal and I will know." He said as he leaned in and moved his hand away. "And I know..." He softly said. My secret was exposed already and I had already been here for 1 day?! Seriously!? Flippy chuckled. "I'm kidding." He said as my face just lost its colour. Seriously?! I thought I had just died!? "Or am I?" He whispered into my ear making me blush. "You know, your secret is safe with me Red, I wont tell anyone." Flippy said as I sat up. "On one condition." He said to me. "You become my girlfriend." He grinned. Girlfriend? GIRLFRIEND?! My face went completely red as he took a piece of my hair and kissed it. "Deal?" He asked me as I nodded slowly.

Flippy grinned. "You wanna know why they call me two face?" He asked as I shook my head, looking quite scared. "Because I have a split personality." He said as he made me sit on his lap making me blush. "Just like sitting on Razaroth." He whispered into my ear as he placed a kiss on my neck. "O-Oi w-where d-do you think y-you're k-k-kissing!" I blushed extremely red as he grinned. "Its what boyfriends and girlfriends do, Red." He whispered into my ear. "Wrap your arms around me." He commanded. So, I did. I didn't want to but... I had to. My arms where around his neck as his where around mine. I blushed as he looked at me. "W-What..." I muttered. "Since I'm your boyfriend, I can kiss you right?" He teased as I blushed even more - if that was possible! I was about to say something until he had the opportunity to take advantage of my mouth being open. He kissed me and even slid his tongue into my mouth.

My first kiss... With an extremely hot guy who is completely insane...! I closed my eyes tightly and hoped for him to stop. He was thrashing his tongue against mine as our saliva was being mixed from this. His kiss was quite exciting as this was no lie... He grabbed my waist and pulled me to him make no room between us as he ran one of his hands through my flake-red hair. I shivered as he bite my tongue. His eyes were a light shade of yellow... Quite sexy... Wait. I thought his eyes were Green? The next minute I knew I was hand cuffed to the infirmary bed. I blinked and looked at him. "H-Huh? W-What are you doing?" I stuttered as he grinned. "I'm gonna have some fun with you." He grinned as I blinked.

"Oi Flippy, I'm back and I bro- What are you doing to Flaky?!" Yelled Splendid. For the first time in my life, I was glad to see Dark, Splendid here. "Damn it you bastard, I was about to get laid!" Yelled Flippy as I twitched. "Y-You were gonna d-do what?" I stuttered as he laughed. "I was gonna do you of course." He winked as I went pale. "Ah... I see you've met Fliqpy, Flippy's other half then aye?" He asked as I raised a brow. "Flippy wont remember this so dont be to harsh on him, he has to deal with him." Splendid said as Fliqpy glared. "Oi, she enjoyed it. Especially when I unhooked her bra." He grinned making me blink. "Wh-Whe-" "Come on, lets get you home." Splendid said as he uncuffed me. I fixed my bra at the back as Fliqpy grinned. "Don't forget our little deal sweet cheeks." He winked at me as I blushed.

Splendid walked through the gates with me and left me at my house. We waved bye to eachother as I entered my house. I leant against the door as I was still blushing. Did I like that? Why did I like that? I felt like he was still touching me... My neck, my lips, my tongue... Oh god I've turned into a pervert! I slapped my cheeks and ran upstairs. I ran into my bedroom and shut the door behind myself and fell onto my bed. I felt like someone else was in the room as well but thee wasn't. I checked under the bed, in the closet, the bathroom, the draws and out the window. I sighed and closed the window and turned around to look at myself in the mirror. My hair was a mess and I looked completely tired.

I turned my nerve gear on and started AO... I was in the village of the humans still since it was the last place where I was. I looked on my friend list to see who was online and what a coincidence, Hosha was! I gulped as I located him and saw he was still in the village of humans. "Shit..." I quickly ran to the inn to hide in the bedrooms and hopefully he wouldn't find me. I sat on one of the beds and sighed until I heard a knock. "Red... Lis-" "Don't talk to me..." I coldly spoke as I stood up. "Flaky, my sweet cousin was violated by you!" I yelled. I thought of cousin since it was way better than anything else. If it comes from me in the game he'll definitely believe me. "She's your cousin... I see... I came to apologize for what Fliqpy did to her since he misunderstood." He spoke in a gentle voice. "Hogosha... Do you like me or something?" I asked making him blush. "I-I cant deny that can I? The reason Fliqpy did that was because he thought Flaky was you... And since we're the same person, he has the same emotions." He said as he looked at the ground. I gently smiled at him and nodded. "Oh right, thanks for telling me." I said as I gave him a peck on the cheek making him blush. "Can I ask you something?"Flippy asked as I nodded.

"Can you kiss me?" Flippy asked as I blushed. "No... Can I kiss you?" He asked as he touched my cheek. This guy barely knows me and he likes me? Love is a strange object indeed... "But if y-" as I was speaking, it was like déjà vu. I was kissed again, his tongue in my mouth and his arms around my waist. His tongue moved around mine slowly as I tried pushing him away. However... I feel like I don't want to push him away... His hand gently stroked my inner thigh as my eyes shot open. I felt tingles of pleasure rush my body as I felt this. "Wa-A-Ah!" I cried out in pleasure into the kiss as his finger caresses my core. "Nn-F-F-Fl-A-Ahh!" I cried out. Oh god, his fingers were inside me! I didn't know that our characters could do it?! That's just never occurred to me! I gripped on to his shoulders as my face was completely red, moaning in complete pleasure and my body wanting more...

I opener my eyes and looked around. It was an Imagination spell? I imagined all that? My body felt achey and so did my core. "That is what I want..." Hogosha said as I blushed. "You want to do it with me?!" I blushed even more as Hogosha blushed. "N-No! Not yet! O-Only if you feel the same way about me!" Hogosha explained as I blushed. "You..." I blushed even more as I was suddenly hugged by Hogosha.

"Red! Wanna go a-Flippy? What are you doing...?" Dark came in and spotted Hogosha hugging me. He spoke. "Hugging the girl who I like, what are you doing barging in?" Smirked Hogosha as Dark twitched. "I came to ask the girl I like to come level with me." He smirked making me pale. Even Splendid likes me... Great! "Come on guys lets go!" Called Giggles as she was coming up the stairs. I ran out the room and ran into Giggles. "We're having a girl day." I said as Giggles looked at me in confusion. "Huh? But what about Flippy and Splendid then?" Asked Giggles. "They cant enter the female springs." I grinned as I dragged her into the back of the inn were the females spring was. I has took off my armor and placed my healing robe around me. "You coming out?" I asked as Giggles came out in her robe too. "Why did you want a girl day then?" She asked as I nervously laughed. "Well... Hogosha and Dark both like me... And so I kinda dragged you here to get away from them... Sorry." I said as I entered the spring, placing my robe in my inventory.

"So lucky, they're so hot!" Complained Giggles as she also took her robe off as she entered the spring. I felt like eyes were watching us as we spoke. "Hey... Do you think anyone is watching us...?" I asked as Giggles laughed. "No way man, you're like a B and I'm C, why look at us when you was DD's over there." She pointed out as I blushed. I leant against the rock as I watched Giggles try and catch the gold fish that swims in the pond next to us. I looked to my left as saw an eye staring at us. I twitched and stabbed it with my nail making the man cry out in pain. "You pervert- its Charlie! Baby why are you watching us?" Asked Giggles as I twitched. "Oh the flirt..." I muttered as Cuddles shook his head. "You were naked, I had to come... Plus, Flippy and Splendid came too." He said as my face went pale. I placed my healing robe on and ran inside and shut the door. "Hogosha and Dark... Them perverts..." I muttered as I looked outside to see Hogosha and Dark talking with Giggles who was still naked.

"She doesn't even care?!" I yelled as I placed my armor back on. I walked out of the spring and saw Toothy sat on a horse and Lumpy on his horse. "Lumpy! Toothy!" I called to them. "Red! I ended up being covered in blood and I only fainted once!" Smiled Toothy as I patted his head. "I like you Toothy, your the most sensible person I know." I smiles and gave him a peck on the lips. On the other hand, I did this for two reasons. I saw Hogosha and Dark follow me out so I'll make them leave me alone by giving a kiss to another guy. And two, just a thanks to Toothy for being my friend. Toothy blushed and laughed nervously. "Thanks!" After a long chat with Toothy, I left for the main city of AO, Destiny Island; Lalo City. I had leveled to 80 so I'm quite happy here. I looked around the city as I still felt like I was being watched. "Oh man, I wish someone would help with what to do for tonight's beach party..." I said, just to see if I could bring them out.

In a few seconds, Hogosha and Dark arrived as Giggles followed behind them. "You guys are too gullible." I laughed as Hogosha and Dark blushed. Giggles smiled at the pair. "I wonder which one she'll fall for." Giggles said as I blushed. "You never know, I could fall for some other guy." I teased. Dark grabbed my arm as did Hogosha glaring at all the guys around the area. "Oh wow, well this is gonna be some fun love story." Grinned Giggles as she logged out. "Damn, I gotta do my History work... Dont do anything to her..." Grumbled Hogosha as he logged off. Dark looked quite pleased actually for him to be on his own with me. "So, what do you want to do?" He asked as he held my hand. "How about letting go of my hand?" I asked with a frown. "No! You said you'd fall for another guy and I'm gonna stop that for happening!" Complained Dark as I laughed. "Come on, we're going to the training grounds." I said as he nodded. As we rode Dark's magic carpet, I felt very cramped. "Again, why do I have to sit on your knee?" I asked as he smiled. "Because, it helps me relax."

He spoke into my ear as he rested his head on my shoulder. "You really are an id-" as I turned my head to look at him, his lips were gently pressed against mine. It was only for a few moments before he withdrew and blushed. "Sorry... I couldn't help myself... You're just too cute..." He muttered to me as I blushed. "You idiot..." I muttered, very much embarrassed. Dark, a friend I've known for many years has kissed me... Hogosha, a friend I've known for at least over 24 hours kissed me, almost had sex with me and used a imagination spell on me to see what he wanted... "You and Hogosha are too much..." I said as we landed on a hill. "This isn't the training grounds..." I said as I got off his knee. I stood on the grass and looked at the sunset and smiled. "Beautiful." I spoke. Dark looked at me and turned my head to him. "Yeah... Very beautiful indeed." He softly said as he planted another kiss on me. It was only for a few seconds though until he withdrew. "I can't... I look at you and I see the girl I fell in love with at first sight... You were young when we met, me 13 and you 12... Now look, you're 16 years old... You're not a kid anymore..." He said as he stroked my hair. "I love you Red." He softly said.

He's loved me for so long... Yet I've called him things that have most likely pained him. I gulped and hugged him, resting my head on his chest. "I've been a terrible friend... I didn't know your feelings for me and I've acted like a brat towards you for all these years..." I said as I looked up at him. I gave him a peck on the lips and smiled. "Sorry for being a bitch." I smiled. Hogosha appeared and frowned. "I told you to not do anything with her." Complained Hogosha as Dark chuckled. "This little lady, kissed me actually." He winked as I blushed. "I-It was just a peck!" I stuttered. With these two arguing like animals (oh dear, htf pun ㈳4) I sighed and felt completely in the middle of this. I looked at the time and yawned. "I'm logging out for the night..."

Immediately, Hogosha and Dark kissed my cheek and I blushed. "See you tomorrow, princess." Said Hogosha with a wink. "See you tomorrow, my love." Smiled Dark as I logged off. I wonder what tomorrow will be like...?

Sooo? Review, Follow and Favorite! I hope you guys enjoyed this story and sorry for the people who dont like the smut part. I was debating whether to add it so I did but it like it never happened. If you liked this, then I hope you review and tell me what you think! I hope you enjoyed and dont forget to REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary:** The game called Alpha was introduced to a girl named Flaky by her friend when she was 12, to boost her confidence and spirit. Sadly that only effected herself for in the game but not the real world. How will this affect Flaky when she moves to her new town? **Mature:** Violence, Gore, Smut, A little sex scenes... **FlakyxFlippy FlippyxGiggles GigglesxSplendid FlakyxSplendid**_  
><em>

_The game called Alpha was introduced to a girl named Flaky by her friend when she was 12, to boost her confidence and spirit. Sadly that only effected herself for in the game but not the real world. In reality she is a shy girl who has moved from town to town because of her father having a new job. This was the start of new term for her._

**Chapter 4: **Fancy Dress Party!

Sitting in the class with Toothy, we were talking about how weird everyone was in here. Giggles always flirting with other guys, Cuddles flirting with girls - I dont even think their relationship will last like this. "What about Flippy?" Said Toothy as I raised a brow. "What about him?" I asked as Toothy smiled. "Well, he's the famous two face, he's calm and quiet who keeps himself to himself. However, his other side is violent and very rude who likes to threaten people into doing things." Toothy simply said as I remained quiet. He was straight to the point. Its true except the part about being quiet. I saw Splendid come in and stand infront of Flippy. "Flippy, you know I like her, so back off already." Spoke Splendid as I bite my lip. They're doing this infront of everyone?! "Just because you like the same person I like doesn't mean I'm gonna back off." Flippy simply said as he closed his book. "I wonder who they both like." Said Toothy as I shrugged with a nervous laugh.

"I know who!" Giggles smiled as she appeared infront of us. "They both like Red of course." She smiled as Toothy chuckled."She gave me a kiss as well." He smiled as Splendid turned to him with an annoyed look."So, it was you who she kissed..." He said cracking his knuckles. "Its just a kiss, it not like he fucked her." Cuddles said as Toothy blushed and had a nose bleed. I held in my laughter at the sight and noticed. "You didn't fai- never mind." I said as he had gone back on his chair and fell to the ground. "Oh, do you know of the schools Fancy Dress Party?" Asked Cuddles as I shook my head. "Its where all the students come together and dress up as a character from AO or DMA." Said Cuddles as he looked at me. "I think you'd be Red, you look an awful lot like her after all." Said Cuddles with a smile.

"Y-Y-Yeah... I-I get that a-a lot." I stuttered as I saw Flippy glance at me and then look away. "Great, I'll look forward to seeing it." Smiled Cuddles as he walked out the classroom. I collected my things as I saw the nurse take Toothy to the infirmary for his nosebleed. "Hey Flaky... Listen... About yesterday..." Flippy started as I shook my head. "I-Its fine, my cousin e-explained why y-you did it anyway." I said with a nervous smile. As everyone left to go home, it was just me and Flippy in the classroom now as I felt quite awkward. "Um...Flippy I-" I was cut off by his hand covering my mouth. I looked pale and I saw them razor like teeth, yellow eyes and them smallish pupils. "Cut the crap, I know that your Red and you're giving him the wrong idea." Snarled Fliqpy as I shook my head.

"Fliqpy, she's not Red." Splendid sighed as I looked over at him. "Come on, look she's scared. Red would of kicked your ass for what you did in the Infirmary and what you were about to do." Splendid simply said as I blushed. "Yeah yeah." He grumbled and released me. "Tell your cousin I want to meet her then." He growled at me as I smiled nervously. "You wanna meet my cousin?" I awkwardly smiled as he nodded. "Let me meet them, if she's there ill believe you, but if she isn't, you'll regret lying to me." He growled at me and walked out the room. I sighed with a relief as Splendid looked at me. "Did he scare you?" He asked me as I shook my head. "N-Not really..." I stuttered as he brought me into a hug. "Its okay, Fliqpy is like that to everyone. He softly said as he looked at me. I looked up and our eyes met. For the first time, I can't actually call him ugly... Splendid leaned in and I blushed. He was going to kiss me?! "Spl-!" I was cut off suddenly by his soft lips pressing against mine.

I felt butterflies fly through my stomach, my legs feeling heavy and my heart fluttering. Splendid lifted me onto the desk, his arms around my waist and my own around his neck. He withdrew and looked at my blushing face. "You can't keep it a secret when your around me." Smirked Splendid as I rested my head against his chest. "Y-You know me t-too well..." I muttered as he chuckled. "Of course I do." He softly said as he pecked me on the lips again. "To think, you're so shy... Is this an act then?" He asked me as I shook my head. "Th-This is the r-real me... I-I'm really shy in the real world... But... W-When I'm in the virtual world, I feel like I can do anything..." I told him as he smiled. "You seriously are too cute, Red." He chuckled as I smiled.

The Party:

I hummed softly as I walked in with Dan. Dan was wearing a dark purple "dress" and carrying a staff. On his head was a silver circlet and his wrists, matching silver bracelets. I gulped as I felt really shy to enter the place. "You look fine, I think its gonna be great." Smiled Dan as I nodded. I was dressed as my actual character, everything was gold (not real of course), the circlet, the shoulder pads, the pants that had a long leg and a part that were like shorts. Black boots that reached my ankles, a gold plated heart shape that was for my chest which shown off my stomach my little and finally I wore one black glove that matched my character.

My hair was down for once as it was reaching my hips. I fixed my sword (which was fake) in the pouch that was on my back and sighed. "I really hope tonight goes well..." I muttered as I entered. Dan gasped as he saw the girls... Pervert. I looked around at how many people were here. I looked around to see if I could find Splendid, remembering that his character had dark green hair. I looked around and noticed him outside with... Giggles? I walked over and stood by the door way.

"So, you like her right?" Giggles asked. She was the spitting image of her character! Blonde hair tied up in a platted pony tail, a long pink dress that was cut down the wide to show off her white fish-net stocks. I stood behind a pillar as I listened in. "No, I love her... I've known her since we were both young... Her red fiery hair, her crystal eyes... Even if this is her avatar, I bet she's even more beautiful in real life..." Splendid softly spoke. Giggles smiled as she went back inside. I on the other hand... My heart was pounding and I was blushing like crazy. "You baka..." I muttered.

"Did you hear?" Splendid spoke as I jumped slightly. How did he know I was here? I was about to walk out but it turned out that I wasn't alone behind a pillar either. "Hm, I'm surprised you knew I was here." Said the blonde haired boy as he walked over to Splendid. Was that..."Flippy, blonde doesn't suit you at all." Smirked Splendid as I smirked. Pretty funny... "And green hair makes you look like the incest twins inside." Smirked Flippy making Splendid twitch. "So, you heard me talking about Red?" Asked Splendid as Flippy nodded. I felt like hitting my head off the pillar. "Is this all you guy talk about?" I muttered.

"Did you hear that?" Asked Splendid as I jumped slightly. They heard me?! Crap crap crap! "I didn't hear a thing... Anyway, you were on about Red?" Asked Flippy. I sighed with relief... Thank god for that... "Of course..." Muttered Splendid. I sighed again as I sae them head back inside. I came out from behind the pillar and looked at the sky. Stars shining, not clouds and a full moon. "Wow..." I muttered as I looked up. "Its pretty right?" Said a voice I recognized. I looked behind and saw Toothy in his mage outfit. White robe with purple stripes on the rims of the robes sleeves, a brown staff with a star at the end and a wizard hat on his head. "You look so much like Red!" Smiled Toothy in awe as I smiled.

"Th-Thank you T-Toothy." I sook softly as we sat down on the step. We talked nearly on night about random stuff. We were so into our conversation that we forgot that it was about time to go back into the grand hall. We got up and entered the hall. We walked over to the stage as Pop stood there in a suit. It seemed that he didn't want to dress up... "Welcome students, I hope you've all had a terrific night!" Cheered Pops. Had he been drinking? He was staggering quite alot on stage... Come to think of it... The room did smell of alcohol. I looked at Toothy who was looking around just like I did, I think he could smell the alcohol in the air as well. "Now! Since we don't have Mr Lumpy here, lets continue the dancing for a little while longer until he gets back." Pops yelled in his masculine deep voice.

Me and Toothy began to laugh lightly. It seemed that he was drunk after all. Toothy grabbed my hand and took me to the dance floor as we began to dance. It was strange... When I'm around Toothy, I can just relax, I don't feel shy, nervous or scared... I feel like my character... Toothy looked at me and he gave me a toothy smile which made me giggle. "I'm heading to the toilets, I'll be back in a moment." Toothy smiled at me as I nodded. I watched him leave and suddenly I felt someone cover my my eyes. Black gloves, rubber... Splendid? "Splendid?" I questioned as the person chuckled. "Obviously not." Oh god... "Fliqpy?"

"Insulting..." Pouted Flippy as he removed his hands from infront of my face. I turned around and gave a nervous smile. "H-Hey..." I stuttered, avoiding eye contact with him. Flippy whistled as he looked at me. "You really do work that Red costume, you're like twins." He said with a thumbs up as I nervously laughed. "Wanna dance?" He asked me as I looked up at him. "D-Dance?" I asked as he smiled. "Of course." He gently took hold of my right hand and placed it on his shoulder. He then placed his arm around my waist and lastly entwining our fingers together with our free hand. I looked up and he was staring at me - not in a bad way of course. I could feel butterflies rise in my stomach, the way he looked at me and held me whilst we waltzed. The music was quite slow, but yet so fast?

I didn't want this to end... But why? With his PTSD, I couldn't look at him as he scared me... But now, dancing with him, I feel safe and I don't even know why. Flippy gave me a smile as I did the same... As the song ended, as did our dance. "Flaky, when dancing with you... I feel like I know you..." He softly said as he moved a piece of hair out of my face. "I'll keep your secret, Red-senpai." He smirked as my face went pale. His teeth... Oh shit... Fliqpy took me outside, a sadistic grin on his face. "Hm." He licked his lips as I backed away. He was gonna do something... But what..? I looked up at him as he moved in closer. I wad dead.

"Flaky!" Splendid saw the situation which made things look much more worse. "Oh crap..." I muttered. "What do you want?" Glared Fliqpy as Splendid made his way over. "You're scaring her." Said Splendid as I blinked. Déjà vu much? I avoided eye contact with both of them feeling very nervous. "That doesn't answer my question bitch." Fliqpy growled as Splendid chuckled. "I came to ask Flaky to dance." He said as he pulled me to him. He's always saving me... "A-Actually I'm g-going to g-go-" Fliqpy pulled me into a kiss, "Mm-" I blushed a dark shade of red until he withdrew. "Just remember, its safe with me."he winked at me.

Splendid frowned as he pulled me to him. "Dont touch her." He growled as I blinked. Men... Gosh... "Flaky! They're ending the night with an award." Said Dan as he blinked. "Um... What are you doing?" I blushed even more and ran over to him. "C-Come on..." I muttered in embarrassment. As we entered the grand hall, Lumpy was on stage dressed like a dog. I think he got the wrong end of the stick. "Announcement! For the best skill level in the skill... A girl named Flaky with over... Wowser! 1000!" Everyone turned to me and I blinked. "U-Um are you s-sure?" I nervously said with a shy laugh.

"Your character remember... You linked it with PE so they take your skill..." Whispered Dan as I gulped. "U-Um I can't..." I muttered shyly, everyone's eyes staring at me. "Come on little red head, sure you can, just come up here and accept the award and then we can carry on." Lumpy simply said as I shook my head. As soon as i know it, I saw Splendid and Flippy walk up on the stage, Flippy grabbed the award and Splendid stood infront of the microphone. "Due to Flaky being incredibly shy, she wanted us to get the award in her place. Thank you." Said Splendid as they walked off the stage.

"Thank you..." I said with a smile. I looked at the pair of them and noticed their faces had gone completely red which made Dan laugh. "Your faces are like baboons butts!" He cried out as Flippy growled. "What did you say?" Growled Flippy as he pulled him to face him. I looked at Splendid who had a smug look on his face... He was gonna do something... Splendid pushed Flippy into Dan, causing the pair to have their lips crash into one another's. I gasped at the scene as did everyone who was watching. Flippy blinked and pulled away as Dan blinked. "SPLENDID! YOUR DEAD!" Yelled Flippy as he chased him out the hall. I looked at Dan who was pale. "My first kiss..." He kept muttering over and over again. Oh was this funny!

"Come on, mom must be outside in the car waiting for us." I told Dan as I dragged him outside. As we entered the car. I gasped and undid my seat belt. "I'll be one moment mom! I forgot my sword." I said as she sighed. "Just hurt up." She said as I ran back inside. I walked towards the stage and grabbed my sword and that's when I noticed Splendid with someone with bright red hair, male, muscular and look very similar to Splendid. Are they twins? "Come on, if you don't come back then mom is gonna get more upset." Explained Splendid as the boy sighed.

"She's not my mom, I Splendont was adopted and so were you. She's a bitch who took us in because she can't have kids." Growled Splendont as Splendid punched him in the face. "Just because you don't like her, doesn't mean you have to act like a dick! She took care of us when no one else would, she hasn't abandoned us...!" Yelled Splendid. Splendont looked over at me and raised a brow. "You're making things look bad..." He muttered as Splendid looked over at me. "Flaky?" He questioned. "What are you doing here?" Asked Splendid.

"Huh? Oh... I-I forgot my s-sword..." I stuttered. Aww crap, I hope I dont get involved with this... "Would you go to your mom even if she was ill?" He asked me as I blinked. Aww I am involved! "Would you go to her if she was a bitch and just acted to be ill and use you and your brother so she can get money?" Splendont said as I blinked. "I-I'm sorry... B-But I d-dont know w-what-" Splendid sighed and brought me into his arms. "Sorry... We're placing you in the middle of this..." He said to me as I looked up at him. "Your mom is outside right?" I nodded as he lead me outside. That's when I heard the most embarrassing thing ever... My mom whistled at us and I blushed. "You've got yourself a cutie, is he your boyfriend?" She teased as I blushed. "M-Mom!" I complained as Splendid chuckled. What he said made my situation much, much worse. "Yes I am, I am Splendid." He smiled as I stared at him. Since when was we in a relationship?!

"Ooo boy, my baby has a boyfriend!" She cheered as I groaned. "B-But he's n-" Splendid pulled me into a kiss and I blinked. This... This... Once he pulled away he winked at me and I grew even more red. "I'll see you tomorrow, love you." He smirked. You twat... "Awww! My baby is in love!" She cried out. I got into the car as I looked at Splendid, Splendont was watching from a far and I raised a brow. As my mom drove off I sighed, tonight wasn't the best of nights...

Saturday:

"Morning leveling is definitely better than leveling with distractions." I yawned as I wiped my sword. I looked on my friend list and I saw that Toothy had come online. I smiled at this and sent him a message. "You're up early." I sent him a message and decided to locate him, turns out he was in the elven inn in a small placed named Goldmoon Village. "Oh... He could of fell a sleep..." I decided to use a teleport stone I found from a wizard goblin. I teleported to the village and entered the Inn. When I entered, I didn't see Toothy downstairs... So, I checked up stairs. But, what I saw was very... Very embarrassing, especially when you see your best friend doing something you shouldn't of been seeing.

Toothy was with some girl... Doing it! They were naked, sweating and they were moaning! Oh my god! I can't believe it! It was Giggles?! He was screwing Giggles! I panicked and ran down the stairs. Did my eyes deceive me then? Was he really screwing Giggles behind Cuddles back?! Poor Cuddles! I can't look at him in the same way! I heard a sweet giggle from a certain someone, I turned around and saw Giggles stood there in a pink robe that looked like a night gown due to how short it was. I gulped and looked away from her. "You saw the show right? Me and that cutie priest having our morning fun." She sang as she walked over to me. "But I would sure love some of Flippy and Splendid though~" she winked at me as I raised a brow. "But... Dont you have a boyfriend?" I questioned her as she giggled which turned into a laugh.

"Don't be so naïve, he's just for show. We both decided that, we still do things with each other in the real world but in the gaming world, we play two different games. I play AO and he plays WA," Giggles said with a devious smile. "Tell me, how did you manage to make them fall for you? Splendid wants in your pants and Flippy does to, I'm surprised you haven't let them yet." She giggled as I growled. "Imagine it! Flippy ontop of you, ripping off your clothes like a wild animal whilst he's kissing you! Or Splendid, using his gentle ways to seduce you..!" Giggled said with lust in her eyes. Giggles... She was turning into a slut! A major one at that! I grabbed her by the throat and slammed her to the wall. My eyes said it all, they were like fire, ready to burst at any second... And this bitch was gonna be next! "How dare you! Just surprised that no one has noticed how much of tart you are! You've gotten Toothy into bed with you! Cuddles as well!" I yelled on anger. If I had the choice, I'd slay her, right here and now! But I realized, I wasn't as bad as her. I released her from my grip and glared. "Saying something like that... I dont have sexual feelings for them, I dont know why they like and I'm certainly not gonna go screwing them with the door wide open for everyone to see." I told her as I walked out the inn.

"Well well, she certainly did react to that." Giggled Giggles as she looked up at the ceiling. "Hm, maybe I can make them turn against her~" She grinned in a sadistic way... I didn't know this at the time, however I felt like I needed to be much careful, after all I was dealing with the girl who was gonna try and ruin my friendship. I didn't know what would happen, I didn't know why this would happen... But sometimes its best to not answer these sorts of questions. I ran and ran until I reached the forest named SilverWind Forest. I collapsed onto the grass and gulped, I did something so awful to her... But, I couldn't help it! It made me disgusted!

I... I just wanted to see how much of a bitch she was being! She made me agitated! I was mainly mad that she was screwing my best friend as well... I didn't even see her online either... Ugh! I threw my sword as it crashed into a tree. I stood up and took a deep breath. I was truly and very annoyed, why would Toothy do it with her?! I mean, hasn't he got more sense?! He knows she's with Cuddles - well, he doesn't know the real reason after all... God... That bitch!

OOO! And this is were things start to get interesting! Review this story please and follow and favorite to find out what will happen next! Oh and who should Flaky end up with? Splendid, Toothy or Flippy? The next chapter will be about FlippyxFlaky since I haven't done one for them properly... Anyway! I hope you've enjoyed!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary:** The game called Alpha was introduced to a girl named Flaky by her friend when she was 12, to boost her confidence and spirit. Sadly that only effected herself for in the game but not the real world. How will this affect Flaky when she moves to her new town? **Mature:** Violence, Gore, Smut, A little sex scenes... **FlakyxFlippy FlippyxGiggles GigglesxSplendid FlakyxSplendid**_  
><em>

_The game called Alpha was introduced to a girl named Flaky by her friend when she was 12, to boost her confidence and spirit. Sadly that only effected herself for in the game but not the real world. In reality she is a shy girl who has moved from town to town because of her father having a new job. This was the start of new term for her._

**Chapter 5:** Be mine!

It had been a week now since that incident with Giggles, we have spoken but she was the one who apologized. She said that she was jealous of the attention that they gave me and she wanted to rub it in my face. Bullshit. I forgave her though, just so I wouldn't have to argue with her. Toothy on the other hand, well I still can't look at him in the same way. He hasn't been in school all week either so when I went over to his house, he wasn't there. Obviously he was avoiding everyone.

So, I've been sat next to Flippy for now for all my lessons as he was now assigned to sit with me... Awkward. I dont even know if he knows I'm Red, I was quite confused at the party as well. We would make small talk though because we sat together, but we didn't really talk. During PE, we actually didn't need the Nerve Gears, instead we were actually doing physical things such as football, running and more. I yawned and stretched. "It had been a while since I've ran in the real world, it was usually virtual world that we ran in." I gulped and looked around. I was racing against Giggles, Petunia and Lammy. As the whistle went I ran, for some reason I felt like I was being chased? When I turned the others were walking. Except Lammy who passed out after the first hurdle. I stopped and saw Giggles complaining about getting sweaty and Petunia whining about getting stinky after lightly jogging... No, walking just to the half way point. They seriously are idiots... I sighed and shook my head.

"Flaky, do you always run?" Asked the gym teacher. He had big ears, wore a red robe and was bald... He looks like a monkey... "U-Um... O-only if I-I have to..." I stuttered as he nodded. He looked quite pleased as he gave an energetic look towards me. "Great! I want you to join the guys running team! You're incredibly fast and you don't need to run with the girls." He said to me as I blinked. "U-Um..." I felt so uneasy! Running with the guys?! I'll be the only girl there! "Come on Flaky, it'll be fun." Said Flippy as he petted my head. Where did he come from?! "Try it? Why not run now then against me, handy and cuddles?" Asked Flippy as I nodded slowly. "Great!"

As I stood on the start line, Handy and Cuddles were talking about something, I heard something about Giggles which made me glance at them before hearing the whistle which made me run... Literally, it scared the crap out of me! I was actually in the lead, not far behind was Cuddles and Handy... I didn't see where Flippy was until I saw a flash. I knew what was going to happen. I looked a head and ran quickly, was Fliqpy out?! Oh god no! I ran at my max pace and that's when I noticed Flippy was beside me now, a smirk on his face as I gulped. I ran a little a head and ended up in first, Flippy second, then Cuddles and Handy behind us. I coughed a little before falling to my knees. "Flippy..." I looked up to see him moving his mouth, but I couldn't hear what he was saying... I faded into the darkness after that.

I felt something soft under my head as I was laying down on what seemed like a bed. I sat up and held my head. It was spinning madly as I sighed, was this because of lack of sleep? Or the fact that I've just got up to quick? I looked around the room slowly, there was a curtain dividing the bed from the room, I could see a window as well through the gap of the curtain, it looked around mid-day at the moment. I sighed and brushed my hair back with my fingers as I noticed Flippy, sitting on a chair a sleep. I gave a small smile, he stayed with me when I was sleep. I reached my arm out and moved his hair from his face and that's when I noticed. Flippy was hot! I can see why Giggles wanted him in bed with her...

I slapped my cheeks and shook my head. I got out the bed and yawned. As I opened the curtain I looked to see Lumpy a sleep on another bed, a magazine over his face. I then turned and looked at the clock to see it was 12, just near lunch time now. I felt someone grab my wrist and it made me jump. I turned to see Flippy looking up at me and I gave a nervous smile. "H-Hi..." I stuttered as he released my wrist. "Hey... Are you feeling okay now?" He asked me as I nodded. "Y-Yeah... I was just exhausted is all s-so I-I ended up passing out..." I muttered as he got up, stretching. When he stretched, I noticed his V line when his shirt had risen and I noticed the bottom of his six pack... He's ripped!

I nervously looked away as I felt his hand pat my head. I raised a brow towards him making him chuckle. "Flaky, lets go on a date together." He softly said to me as my eyes widened. "A-A date?" I have never been on a date before, usually it would be a group hang out with a boy and bunch of his and my friends but never on my own... I was about to reply until he spoke first. "It doesn't have to be in the real world, you seem much confortable in the virtual world so we can do it there." I didn't know what to say. The real world is my biggest fear, the virtual world is the place I can be happy and free. If I went on the date, what will happen? I looked up at him and saw his emerald eyes gazing at me. I blushed for some unknown reason and nodded. "Y-Yeah... I'd l-love to... In the v-virtual world." I stuttered again as he smiled. "Great!"

After some time, it was fifth lesson and I was feeling quite nervous. It was almost time to go home and go on that date with Flippy. Oh god why did I say yes?! I shook my head and rested my arms on the table. Hearing the clock tick made my heart beat along with it... Time passed as Pops was baby talking Cub who was giggling. Why doesn't he leave him at home with a baby sitter or something? Rrrrriiiinnnnggggg! I slowly looked up and saw the clock say 3. Lesson was over which meant that my so called date will be commencing very shortly. I glanced over to Flippy who was talking with Mr Lumpy, he seemed quite embarrassed actually.

"Flaky! Do you wanna go shopping with us?" I turned to see Giggles smiling at me as I gave a nervous laugh. Maybe for an hour? "Y-Yeah... B-But not for l-long though, I've g-got to help my mom with h-house work anyway." I lied as Giggles nodded. "Great! Handy, Petunia and Cuddles are heading to the mall after school anyway so they can tag along as well!" Giggles smiled as I nodded. I looked over at Flippy who was watching us and I mouthed the words 'sorry' as he gave a thumbs up in return. "Hey can I join you guys?" I turned to see it was Splendid. I really felt like slapping him after what he did at the ball. So humiliating!

"Splendid? Sure! The handsomer, the better." Winked Giggles towards Flippy's direction. Either that was a hint towards Flippy or she just had something in her eye? Splendid looked at Flippy and smirked towards him. "Yeah, he should tag along as well... Right Flaky?" He said placing his arm around me. Before I could even say anything Flippy twitched and walked over to the small group. "Sure I'll join." He said with a false smile moving Splendids arm off my shoulder.

"This is gonna be so fun~" Giggles said with a dreamy look on her face. I on the other hand, I wasn't going to have much fun...

At the mall...

This had to be the most awkward moment in the history of my life time; Flippy and Splendid were walking beside me, Flippy to my left and Splendid to my right. I felt like I was trapped between them as they were talking with one another. I didn't pay much attention to their conversation, however the way they talked to one another didn't sound friendly at all.

Giggles grabbed my hand, causing a small gasp to come out of my mouth. "You guys are hogging Flaky." She complained as she ended up hugging me. She smelt nice... Like roses mixed with Jasmine. "Because she was enjoying our company." Smirked Flippy as I looked between the pair. "Hm! Flaky! Lets go and try on BRAS." All three of us snapped our heads at Giggles, for different reasons of course. "W-What?!" I blushed as she giggled. "You heard! I've seen your bra and its not exactly the sexiest." Shrugged Giggles as I blushed immensely.

"You boys can come in or you can stay out there and wait~" Giggles winked at them making them glare. As I was dragged in I noticed them trying not to laugh at me. Oh help them later on... As Giggles was going through pile of piles of bras, she was talking nonsense about how her first bra was pink and plain as the girls teased her for not having a attractive bra. I looked away and spotted something that I would dare not to wear. It was a push up bra with a small device to make it vibrate. "D-Do girls actually w-wear this?!" I stuttered in shock. Giggles nodded and lifted her shirt up showing the same bra. My mouth just dropped and she smiled. "You can turn it on to make it vibrate or you can just leave it off." Giggles whispered into my ear with a grin. "Mines on~" I turned to her as she winked at me. "Cuddles loves it, I told him I would keep it on for him~"

Giggles... She really knows how to please a man doesn't she. We walked out the shop, I actually did buy something. A blue sports bra and a light green lacey bra which matches with the lacey panties. To be honest, the lacey bra does look good. As we came out the shop, we saw Flippy and Splendid stood shirtless yelling at one another. I blinked as I heard girls squeal... One of them was Giggles. I looked at their shirts that were on the floor, a orange color liquid was on both of the shirts.

As I stepped a side I noticed Splendids brother appear next to me. "S-Splendont? A-Aren't you gonna stop them?" I asked nervously as he shook his head. "They won't fight physically. I can easily get them to stop." Yawned Splendont as he turned to me. "Then why do-" I felt Splendont grab my waist and bend my back so I was close to the floor. That's when I felt all the eyes on me and him. This is where things got very... Very bad for me. "Madam, your hair is fiery as the sun, your eyes as bright as your future and your lips so perfect to kiss." He loudly said making Splendid and Flippy turn, their jaws dropping at the scene. Splendont... The man who doesn't speak to anyone other than Splendid, the man who is known as the Silent Knight... KISSED ME in front of the whole damn mall!

Would it be bad if I said I enjoyed it? His gentle touch against my lips, his strong arms holding me in his embrace and I can't deny that he's hot. When he withdrew from my lips I was placed back onto my feet as Giggles squealed at the scene. "OMG!" I saw Flippy and Splendid glare towards Splendont who patted my head and whispered. "I told you it would stop them." He said and with that, he left the scene like nothing had happened. I turned to face them as people left, Splendid went into a shop to get a shirt as Giggles scurried after him. "Flippy are y-" he placed his hand over my mouth and shook his head. He lead me over to the (I dont want to offend people since I dont know how to put it into words) disabled toilets and locked the door. "Flippy?" I questioned as he suddenly pinned me to the wall. I blushed as he looked at me up and down. "Put them on." He bluntly said. I looked at him and saw Fliqpy in front of me.

"W-What?" I questioned as he growled. "Don't play dumb with me, I saw how you enjoyed that shitbags kiss. So for punishment, you gotta wear that underwear." He grinned. I raised a brow in utter confusion as he opened a bag he had. "I went into the shop before and bought this, That's why Splendid and I got into an argument." He grinned at me. My eyes widened. "N-No way..." Inside the bag was a push up vibrating bra and a pair of panties that had a small plastic part between the lining which was to pleasure the womanhood. "I-I'm not gonna-" Fliqpy placed his lips against my neck, licking roughly against it causing me to bite my lip. "If you don't... Then I will fuck you dry so when you have sex, the only man you'll think of is me." He growled as I gulped.

"I'll wait outside, come to me when your done." Fliqpy grinned as he left the room. I locked the door behind him and shook gently. Do this or get fucked dry? I started to take off my clothes. This was very annoying! As I hooked the bra into place and placed the panties on, nothing was happening. I sighed with relief as I placed my clothes back on. As I walked out the toilets I saw Fliqpy waiting, holding a small control that said off and on. That's when I realised... This wasn't the same as Giggles... I saw him press the on button making me gasp and bite my lip. The vibration went straight to my nipples and the small plastic on the lining on the inside of my panties was rubbing against my womanhood. I could feel my self getting wet and I felt extremely disgusted in myself.

I could feel it, the vibration felt fast and very... very good. I saw Fliqpy grinning as he walked over to me. He whispered into my ear with a devious look. "How does it feel?" He chuckled as I glared in a lustful way. "How about this, I turn it onto x10 and make you cum here, or you can come to my place and we can have a chat." He winked at me. Either way, I was screwed... But, I had no choice. I nodded as he grinned.

Flippy's House... Smut scene~

Fliqpy let me inside the house. It was quiet and very dark. The whole house was a dark color and the house didn't even have a light on. Fliqpy lifted me up making me gasp. "No one is home, So we can have a lot of fun. He grinned at me as I shook. He placed me onto his bed as I gulped. "Now, punishment time." He growled as he turned it onto the x10 mode. I gasped and squirmed around. Oh gosh! This felt so good! I was gonna cum right here and now! A moan escaped my lips as I came.

Fliqpy climbed ontop of me and pecked me on the lips. "That was delicious, watching you do that." He grinned. He licked my neck and unbuttoned my shirt... Before I knew it, I was lying there in just the underwear. "Mmm, I feel like eating you all up." Fliqpy tormented as he slid his hand into my panties. I had no energy to tell him to stop, my body was limp and my mind had gone blank. He was stroking my very wet clit now, one finger became two as he began thrusting them in and out of my body. I gasped and cried out loudly I held his wrist as he was grinning at me. Oh god did I feel good! I even began moving my hips against his hand as his pace quickened. "I-It feels-" I was cut off by Fliqpy slipping his tongue into my mouth, thrashing it against my own as I could feel myself going to cum again. I moaned into his mouth as he withdrew his fingers from me. That bastard!

I was on the verge of my orgasm and he stops?! Fliqpy laughed deeply and moved down my body slowly. He took the panties off of me and whistled making me blush. "Wh-Wha-A-Ah!Nnn!" I covered my mouth as he grinned up at me. His tongue was roughly licking my clit, he was thrusting his tongue in and out of me at a fast pace. Oh god! It was coming! As I through my head back and arched my back. I closed my eyes and for the first time... I gently called him by his name. "Fliqpy..."

I had arrived home, my body felt weak, my heart was racing and my body was throbbing. I opened the door to my room and my jaw dropped. Splendont was in my room! I looked about in confusion and quickly closed the door. "Wh-What are you doing in here?" I nervously asked him. Splendont turned to me and sighed. "Well, I was hanging out with Dan but he ran off somewhere, he told me to wait in here." He shrugged as he was lying on my bed. I twitched in annoyance. This dick is lying on MY bed with his shoes on, in MY house?! "Splendont, at least have some consideration to peoples beds by taking your shoes off." I bluntly said as he smirked. He grabbed my hand and pulled me onto him so I was practically straddling him. He looked at me and gave a smirk. "Make me."

Hmm... Interesting... Ah screw it. I grabbed him by the collar and pulled him so he was inches away. The look I gave him was the same look my avatar gave when they were pissed off. "If you don't take your icky shoes off my clean bed sheets, god help you I will-" "Flaky?!What are you doing?!" Gasped my Mom. My jaw dropped as Splendont smirked. "Hey Mrs Druff, we were just playing around." Said Splendont, pushing my face against his chest. "I'm Splendont, Flakys BEST friend." He grinned. WHATS WITH THESE BROTHERS?! My mom smiled at us and nodded. "Ah, your Splendids brother who is my Flakys boyfriend." Smiled my mom. My jaw dropped as I saw Splendont holding in his laugh.

"All right, just don't have too much fun." Giggled my mom as she left the room. That's when Splendont broke into laughter as I was hitting his chest in annoyance. "Idiot!" I complained as he smirked. "You're very fun, Red." Splendont smugly said as I blinked. "Huh?" I questioned. "Oh come on! You don't recognize me?" He bluntly said to me as I looked more closely. The same light freckles, dark red hair, light blue eyes... "Splendont... Sam?" I blinked as he grinned. "Hows AO for yah? Has it boosted your confidence yet?" Asked Splendont.

Sam is my childhood friend, when I moved to a new town at 12, Sam was fat, had massive nerdy glasses and the worst hair cut ever. He would sit around all day eating anchovies on a pizza and even ate the worst cheesiest garlic bread. But... Sam has changed so much! Hes turned from a pig to a bull! "I'm surprised you didn't notice sooner." Winked Splendont. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. He didn't stink either! He was wearing aftershave and colone that was very strong. "Florence..." I blushed hearing my name. This really was Sam, only he would call me by my real name. "Hiding your name from society is bad, a name like that should be shared with the world." He softly said to me as I blushed. "Oh, Sean wanted to see you, when you and Flippy left the mall, he got suspicious so he asked me to come over and bring you to our house." Explained Splendont as I nodded.

"Yeah... By the way, how come you've changed so much?" I asked him as he shrugged. "Puberty was good for me." He laughed as did I. "Florence, can you keep a secret?" Asked Splendont with a serious look on his face. "Not really... I cant even keep my own secret safe since two people know about it." I sighed as he chuckled at me. "I'll tell you, I know if I tell you, you wont say anything." He softly smiled at me. "I love your brother." said Splendont. I blinked and I felt like throwing up. "Ewww! Why?!" I questioned as he pouted in return. "He's kinda, funny and he cares a lot about people." He softly said. "But hes annoying, rude and throws gum into girls hair when they were younger so they had to get a bob hair cut!" I complained as he laughed at my response.

As we talked and walked to his home, my jaw dropped. Their house was ginormous! "This is where you moved too?!" I practically yelled as Splendont laughed. As we walked through the gates, a flash of blue came like lightening down the step of stairs and stopped in front of us. "Flaky! You're okay!" He said hugging me in a child like way. Splendont snickered towards us as I hit his arm. "I-I'm fine..." I nervously said with a shy laugh. Splendid picked me up bridal style making me gasp. "O-Oi!" I complained as he ignored me. "Sam, I need to be alone with Flaky for a while, ill be in my room." Splendid said with a serious tone.

I looked over at Splendont who waved bye to me. That idiot! Can't he see I'm asking for help?! As Splendid placed me down on the bed in his room. I looked at him nervously as he went over to his wardrobe. His room was 5x the size of my room, his nerve gear was on the bed side table, a computer, laptop, games and a plasma screen TV on the wall. I saw him walking back over to me, he looked so nervous yet determined at the same time. "Flaky... Red... or Florence, which ever name you prefer..." He gently took my hand in his and he smiled at me. "Since I was 13, I've been in love with you. I've waited so long to be able to hug, kiss and hold you against me..." He sat on the bed next to me and smiled. "I love you." Smiled Splendid as I blushed a dark shade of red. Splendid loves me... Yet why can I picture Fliqpy saying this? And why Fliqpy of all people?

"Splendid-" "Sean, call me Sean." Splendid said as I blushed. "S-Sean... I love you... I always have and always will... But, its not the same love that you have for me..." I told him. Splendid pulled me into his embrace and rested his head on my shoulder. "Please Flaky... Give me a chance..." I saw him looking up at me with melancholy looking eyes. "Be mine." He spoke to me as he gently placed his lips on mine.

-/-

Woo! Done at last! So I was debating for a while to add in a smug scene and every time I wrote one I was debating to keep it it not. Anyway! I hope you enjoyed this and review and keep reading please!


End file.
